Labour room drama
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: When it comes to the labour room, weird things sometimes happen. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: This is just pure fun, I don't own Naruto, dammit! Why won't you guys get that?

Warning: sasunaru M because I said so???

Title: Labour room drama

The white walls surrounding the couple was as pure as the day was meant to be. Their fingers were linking with each other; raven haired husband was comforting his blond haired companion with big belly that looked suspiciously manly even in the polka dots maternity dressed. Yes, an Mpreg story so get out if you find the idea weird.

With the advance technology of science, anything was possible. Commentary on religion's beliefs was left out from here because it seemed inappropriate. Politicians however see this as the opportunity to save the depleting working population while businessmen see this as the windows of opportunity to make more money that could possibly be obtained.

Scientists really did make an effort against nature law to make a male pregnant. Again, religion's beliefs were not taken into consideration in this story for the reason that it was better not to mention. I would never repeat that again.

It was best, however, to remind the reader that there was a couple sitting in the waiting chair in front of the delivery room. Their hands were by now gripping upon listening to the tormented, vile screeching and screaming from the heart of the delivery room.

"Sasuke, I don't think I can do this", the wife whispered, perspiring bullets in fear of the screaming that was turning into a series of inappropriate words aka swearing. Examples were better left in your head since we all knew at least 17 of them.

"Don't worry, Naruto! We'll do exactly what the doctor told us to do!" said the husband, being the supportive man he was. Well, as supportive as he could be since it wasn't him that was going into labour.

"I'm scared", the wife tried to make his point, but of course, the other guy was too happy to take the fear seriously. He thought it was just anxiety.

"Think about the baby, Naruto", well, they both were thinking, only that the husband soon to be a father was thinking of what to call their child while the wife soon to be a mother was thinking how on earth were they going to take the burden out of him. It sure was not a small lump; the big belly that looked like an overload balloon proved him that much.

A moment later, the delivery room's door opened and a woman was pushed out on the wheel chair back to her room to rest by the nurse. She was smiling although looking rather exhausted. A man followed up behind the nurse, his face resembled of white sheet. Turning to the couple, the man mouthed 'good luck' before going away. It must had been a pain to see the wife labouring the baby or was it the death promises that got him pale?

It must have been real threats then to turn the guy upside down.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Into the room please", the nurse called. The couple went in.

"Your water broke?" the doctor who was wearing white all over asked once they sat on the chairs. The husband said yes while the wife nodded. Since they were both guys, and the doctor was partly blind with the mask and the pirate eye cover, he asked, "so, which one of you are going to the delivery bed?"

"Can't you tell?" asked the husband back. Needless to say, the doctor just looked at them with weird stare.

"Nay, now please, pray tell", said the doctor.

"Him, he is going on the labour bed", said the husband.

"Okay, lie on your back", the doctor pointed at the bed. The wife looked at the bed before slowly lying there. The surface was a bit chilly but that was better than sitting.

"You have to go through Caesarean section labour, because you know why", said the doctor, putting his antiseptic gloves on. The wife gulped, but then, he had no complaint. The thing had to go because he was getting tired of letting the parasites stealing his nutrients and food. Of course, once the parasite came out, it would use up their money instead.

The doctor had his dissecting work completed when the wife least expected it. The horrible, horrible pain munching on his consciousness was lessened by the help of the laughing gas. What not it acted as painkiller but didn't kill the pain of taking the lump out.

The wife held his husband, who when the doctor gave the signal that he could push now turned to his wife to prep him. "This is going to be easy, darling. Just do what we practised", said the husband, kneeling on the bed next to his wife. "When I said 321, you breath in and breath out calmly. Try not to feel nervous", said the husband, all the advice of the midwife trainees were coming back to the wife.

"3,2,1... Pu-ah", in case you readers are wondering, that is the protocol of respiration (inhaling and exhaling) in the delivery room.

Back to the story. So, the wife followed his coach that was the husband with their pu-ah-ing and push exercise. Sometimes, however, pain was just unbearable. Of course, the wife was so in love with the husband that he took his pain on the doctor instead.

"I WILL SUE YOU DOCTOR!" only the dumb would thought that wasn't the wife. The doctor only relaxed, not scared at all by the threat, and yet he couldn't hold back a retort.

"You can't sue me", said the doctor.

"I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR POCKET DRY UP TO ME!" the wife pushed and threatened the doctor more.

"Don't worry. My money is safe in my pocket. You can't take it from me", said the doctor, grinning a Cheshire grin.

"Honey, don't worry. The baby would leave you alone soon", said the husband.

Of course, clock turned together with time. Twenty complete two pi later, the baby was still not coming out because it thought that it was comfortable to be inside the mummy, or the baby was just lazy. The husband was getting tired of the push and stay game that was going nowhere. Also, not to mention the tighten knot of his stomach due to hunger.

That was when he spotted the ramen cup isolated in the bag. It was ready made too: meaning, warm water was already in the ramen. There was nothing standing in between him and the ramen (although he despised it, he was hungry so he could care less) but his wife who was practically a converted ramen worshipper.

He had a plan, though and his plan was going to work.

"Sasuke, it's getting painful and I'm tired", complained the wife.

"Honey, listen. I make this easy for you. Shut your eyes and keep the steady pu-ah-ing", said the husband soothingly. The wife relaxed and followed his husband instruction. He closed his eyes and breathed in co-ordinately.

"Good, now imagine that you are near the beach and eating your ramen", the husband said. The wife did just exactly what the husband told him to do. "Now, imagine that you are smelling the ramen", said the husband and to the wife astonishment, he could smell the heavenly ramen! "Did you smell it?" asked the husband after a while and the wife nodded.

"Good, now imagine that you are hearing yourself slurping ramen", the wife did so. Once he did, he heard a slurping noise and was excited at how his brain seems to know how to comfort him at the CRITICAL time. His brain must had been the most wonderful thing that he was gifted with, what not with the realistic image it was giving him!

Two minutes and the smell was getting stronger. The wife was suddenly hungry, so he opened his eyes to ask his husband to take the ramen cup he had brought in his bag.

What changed his mood however was coming from the least expected source.

In front of him,

His husband...

Scratch that...

The damn bastard...

was doing the most sinful thing on earth-

by eating HIS RAMEN and was caught IN ACT!

DURING HIS LABOUR NONETHELESS!

"DAMN YOU MOTHERFUCKING SASUKE! THAT WAS MY RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!"

That explained the slurping noise and the smell he had thought his brain created to sooth him since his husband was practically eating in front of his nose. He thought of all the possible torture in the world. He managed himself to sit up and was about to kill the bastard of a husband when suddenly, something slipped away from the opening.

"That's better", the doctor said, holding a crying baby in his arm.

"Congratulation, it's a girl!" the doctor said, bathing the baby and gave the baby to the husband. The wife was a little unhappy when the bastard (who was lucky that the baby came out the right time to save his life) called the baby 'his' baby. So, he voiced out his internal thought.

The husband was ready with an argument, much to the wife displease. "Naruto, when someone put a money in a vending machine to get a cup ramen and the cup come out, whose ramen is it?" The wife felt like stabbing the backstabber but he was currently out of order literally speaking. He just glared at the husband who muttered proudly, "exactly my point!"

The doctor, on the other hand wasn't done yet.

"What are you doing lagging back?" asked the doctor. The wife gave the doctor a puzzled look.

"You got two more to go. It's triplet so to speak", said the doctor.

Needless to say, the husband wasn't getting any for three years.

THE END!!!!!!

A/N: It's a fail attempt joke but review would be nice, y'know! I mean, constructive reviews are welcome! Feedback are more welcomed! Pwease? Give me more than ten reviews??????


End file.
